Crimson Snow
by T.S.A.M
Summary: A last breathe calls out for an old friend....


It was the first day of snow when it happened. The white fluff lightly covered the ground as if a white blanket had been laid softly over the world.

Carly rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she walked briskly through the park. She had, today of all days, forgotten her coat. She shook the freshly fallen snowflakes out of her hair in disgust. Usually she had nothing against snow really, but after being outside a short time her skin was beginning to turn blue and she was not pleased.

She had to make a dash through the park to make it to a meeting. Jax had taken the car, leaving her up to her own devices. She ran half way across the park before the cold air in her lungs caused her to slow her pace. She was unsurprised to find the park empty of people. Smart people were probably inside with nice warm cups of hot coco or something...not that many people had accused her of being smart. She laughed at herself silently.

So when she heard a voice behind her to say she had been shocked would have been a bit of an understatement. But the even bigger shock would have had to have been the loud bang that followed the voice the moment she had turned around.

She never even looked up, or got a look at the voices face. After the sound her hands went straight to her gut, along with her eyes. She watched in wonder as blood pooled over her hand and the stain spread over her upper body. Before she could make out what it was that had happened she was on the ground.

She lifted her hand to her face, only to see it covered in blood. Nothing she could do would make her hand stop from shaking. It was in that moment Caroline 'Carly' Benson Spencer Quartermain Corintos Alcazar Jacks knew her life was coming to an end.

As if by its own accord her hand reached down to her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Her fingers fumbled as she pulled it open. She brought the phone to her ear as the phone rang.

"Morgan." The voice came through strong on the line. Carly almost smiled. She could feel his strength from here.

"Jase.." She gasped out. She started coughing. Blood made its way down her cheek.

"Carly? What's wrong?" He knew it. She had gotten herself into trouble. His stomach had been in knots since her had woken up this morning, but oddly, hearing her voice did nothing to ease the knots. If anything, they tightened.

"It...It doesn't hurt Jase. Should…Shouldn't something like this hurt?" She didn't know what she was saying any more. For some reason it occurred to her it didn't matter. Jason leaped up from the chair her was sitting on, already heading towards the door.

"Where are you?"

"It so cold out side...Maybe...Maybe I'm frozen maybe that's why..."

"Carly!" Jason interrupted. "I need you to tell me where you are!"

Carly started laughing lightly, almost hysterically. "Higher, hotter, farther, faster...that's...that was are motto, right?"

"I don't think I..." Jason paused thinking as hard as he could. it was becoming increasingly obvious his friend no longer had her head on straight. "The park?" He held his breathe waiting for a response.

Carly moaned as the shock wore away and the pain was starting to set in.

"Carly?" No response. "Carly!" Jason took off, breaking every speed limit.

Carly was sure she had only closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them she found herslef staring into the eyes of an angel. She smiled and weakly tried to raise her hand. "I knew you would come for me..."

Jason had fallen to his knees beside her, unsure of what to do. She was so pale and there was blood anywhere. He grabbed her hand before it could fall back to the ground. "You are going to be okay, Carly."

"Always the hero." She whispered. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too."

"Hmm.." She smiled. "That was easy. I should die more often." Jason scowled.

"You're not dying."

"You shouldn't lie to your best friend Jase. Bad Karma."

"You lie to me all the time."

"And here I am!" Her smile slid away as a tear ran down her face. "Tell them I love them Jase. tell them everyday that thier mother loved them more than life itself."

"Carly..."

"And dont you dare let Sonny blame himself."

"Stop it Carly! You are not dying. The ambulance...it should be here soon. You have to hang on. You have to be strong, okay?"

"And dont you blame yourself either," She continued as if he hadn't said anything, "or I swear to god I will haunt you for all eternity."

"No. I refuse to let you give up, alright?" He tapped her lightly on the face when her eyes started to drift shut. She pulled them open slowly.

"I think I'm gonna just sit here and daydream." She smiled up at him, her eyes once again falling shut. "Wanna...Wanna join me?"

Jasons eyes started to fill with tears, but a small smile made its way to the corner of his lips. "Not today...I'm no good at time travel."

"Hmmm. You never were." She winced in pain. "I think...Its my time to go now Jase. I think this rides finally comin' to an end."

"No, damn you! " He pulled her up so her head was in her lap. "You are not going anywhere. I love you. Your boys love you. We need you here Carly. We can't do this without you!"

Her mouth moved but her voice was so shallow Jason had to move closer to hear her. "I love you too. Be strong for me, one last time, kay Jase? I promise...It will be the last favor I ever ask..."

Jason turned his face towards her as Carly lifted her head ever so slightly, pressing her lips softly to his. "It's been a hell of a ride, my friend. Thank you for coming along..."

Jason knew the moment Carlys spirit left her body. He would never be able to explain it, but in that moment, his entire body was warm and he felt...loved. After a few short seconds, the feeling was gone and the cold winter air set in his bones. He pulled her closer, willing her to come back.

The ambulance arrived...though it was much to late.


End file.
